


G.U.Y

by winratiner



Series: Cheek to Cheek [16]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, It's a littile bit strange, M/M, PWP without Porn, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>瑟兰迪尔想在索林的手指上高潮……以及，自己叫的大保健，含着泪也要做完。</p>
            </blockquote>





	G.U.Y

Chapter 16-G.U.Y  
Summary：瑟兰迪尔想在索林的手指上高潮……以及，自己叫的大保健，含着泪也要做完。

警告：本章含有前列腺指检，前列腺高潮，以及病例的书写等重口味内容……但大舅并没有插进去【so sad】  
而且挺逗比的……凑合看吧……

“你确定？”索林穿着白大衣，问膝胸位[注1]跪在床上的瑟兰迪尔。  
瑟兰迪尔面色潮红：“废话，要不我雇你做什么！”  
想必各位看官都明白了，他们在干什么。  
没错，他们在进行前列腺指检，同时索林还要收集瑟兰迪尔的前列腺液，送去检验。  
索林戴好橡胶手套，按照标准程序给瑟兰迪尔放松，手指带着润滑剂进入接纳过他无数次的甬道，找到那一点开始按揉。  
如栗子大小，平坦边缘清楚，质韧均匀有弹性，无结节或压痛，中央沟稍凹陷，两侧叶对称，推移略活动……  
索林自然知道瑟兰迪尔的前列腺没问题，毕竟，他隔几天就会“检查”一遍，只不过目的不同。他收集起瑟兰迪尔的前列腺液，封好，做好标记，只等送到医院检验。他摘了手套拍拍瑟兰迪尔屁股：“行了。”  
瑟兰迪尔拖长音“嗯”了一声，保持动作。  
“啧，在那儿撅个腚干什么？快把裤子穿上我给你全身体检。”索林算是服了面前这个人，在给他检查的时候他就开始不停哼哼，不知是无意还是蓄意为之，粉红色的小穴一张一合，紧窒的甬道死死咬住索林的手指。  
瑟兰迪尔已经禁欲了一个礼拜，毕竟这是例行体检，为的是让结果更加准确，瑟兰迪尔显然把这次检查当做了欢送禁欲期的盛宴。  
“都有了现代化设备，那些老掉牙的体检方法有何用？”瑟兰迪尔知道索林在工作时间就摇身变成了坐怀而不乱的柳下惠，提上裤子侧躺在床上，头枕着胳膊看对方。  
“帮助确定你应该重点检查那些部位，少遭罪。”索林回答，他穿着白大衣，戴一副半框眼镜，正依着桌子斜斜看着瑟兰迪尔。  
索林平日并不戴眼镜，只有在工作中，或者与工作有关的场合才会戴上。镜面反射冷冰冰的光，索林深海蓝色的眼睛透过一层薄薄的镜片显得更加深邃，其中似乎隐藏着许许多多的秘密，只消一眼就令人渴望去发掘，渴望探寻大海下的秘密。  
高耸又笔直的鼻梁，瑟兰迪尔看着索林的鼻子微笑，又尖又挺，每次他亲吻自己的时候，都会害怕被他的鼻尖戳破身体。  
索林薄薄的唇轻轻地抿着，他长了些胡子。从前的索林并不蓄胡，除非某几天真的特别忙乱，来不及刮，那一根根黑黢黢硬邦邦扎得人发痒的胡茬就如雨后春笋冒了出来。瑟兰迪尔喜欢被他的胡子扎来扎去的感觉，尤其是敏感处被索林亲吻舔弄的时候，瑟兰迪尔觉得自己能够因为索林下巴腮帮上胡子的刺激直接高潮。  
接下来是索林的脖颈和肩膀，宽阔有力，肌肉结实发达，不，并不仅仅是肩，索林像一个从杂志上走出来的热辣男模，引得男人女人垂涎，而这具躯体，只供自己享用，他肌肉的纹路走行，力量大小，只有瑟兰迪尔最清楚。  
瑟兰迪尔的目光游走到索林的两腿之间。  
啊……那个大家伙的滋味。瑟兰迪尔哼哼笑了两声。  
毫不掩饰的奸笑声果然换来索林一个鄙视的眼神：“还没看够啊。”  
瑟兰迪尔笑着跳下床，扭着走到索林身边：“说到底，这是我第一次见你穿白大褂吧？”说着从后面抱住索林，手毫不顾忌地在索林胸膛，肩膀和胳膊上摸索，揉捏他的肌肉，“手感真好，谁知道你这套禁欲的白衣天使的衣服下，竟然藏了一个黑夜的魔鬼……”瑟兰迪尔在索林耳畔呢喃，故意用气声，热乎乎的气息喷到索林耳廓内，这铁血汉子一个激灵连忙转身推开他的雇主：“查不查了？不查我下班了啊。”  
“真是……严肃认真的模范。”瑟兰迪尔挑眉，重新爬上床，“要查快点查，晚上……”他向索林莞尔一笑，“……你还有其他的任务。”  
\---  
瑟兰迪尔是个小心眼！索林心中骂道。  
索林你这死闷骚！瑟兰迪尔这边也不好过。  
单是因为我没搭理你白天的调情，就让我瞪眼吃不着干着急？索林越想越气恼，手头的力道也加了几分。  
我是说过今天我要被你用手指操射，但没说你的棍子不能插进来啊！你他妈要急死我？瑟兰迪尔看着面前一米九的榆木——橡木墩子，咬紧下唇，努力抑制已到口边的呻吟。  
索林站在床边，衣衫整齐地穿在身上，有那么一丝精英范儿，但他粗沉的呼吸，额上渗出的汗水和膨起的裤裆出卖了他现在有多压抑多兴奋。他撸上袖子，肌肉在汗水弄得湿哒哒的皮肤下漂亮地隆起，手指灵活地在瑟兰迪尔甬道里进进出出，刺激瑟兰迪尔的前列腺，按压那个如鼻尖一般质韧的可爱腺体，看着瑟兰迪尔已经充分勃起，耷在他小腹上的性器又吐出几股前液，坏心眼地又搔刮了一下，另一只手按住瑟兰迪尔颤抖的大腿根不许他摩擦聊以慰藉。  
“你这……啊……混蛋……”瑟兰迪尔双手死死抓住床单，头颅上扬露出曲线优美的白嫩脖颈，随着他急促深长的呼吸，块块腹肌现出原形，在前液的浸润下好一副波光粼粼的漂亮模样。  
“是你的要求，要在我的手指上高潮，我说错了吗瑟兰迪尔？”索林加快手上的动作，他另一只手解开腰带掏出那根火热的肉棍，狠狠拽了几下缓解自己操翻这个小婊子的冲动，下定决心要让不可一世的瑟兰迪尔·不高兴就能让自己滚蛋可自己又爱他爱的不行的顶头上司·绿叶颜面扫地。  
“嗯……终于肯用力了，嗯？”感受到索林的变化，瑟兰迪尔不怒反笑，他轻轻配合索林的动作，摆动腰胯，把索林的手指吞得更深一些。“对……再用力一些……哦——”瑟兰迪尔蓦地一个激灵，只见他大腿抽搐了几下，随即就像失魂一般没了动静，精液一股股地流出，顺着侧腰流到床单上。索林见状，手指对前列腺施加的刺激更加剧烈，直到瑟兰迪尔结束这一次的“射精”。  
“满意了吗？”估摸着瑟兰迪尔的高潮已经过去，索林才抽出手指，用指尖在瑟兰迪尔充血的龟头上摩擦，让那里更湿一些。  
瑟兰迪尔侧过头看了他一眼：“不……”  
“你要来几次，告诉我。”索林双手抱胸。  
瑟兰迪尔咬着食指，转了转眼珠：“当你忍不住在我面前手淫，呻吟着射出来的时候，再停下。”  
瑟兰迪尔的出发点很简单，你不是不进来吗，我就骚到让你憋死。索林这个好面子的人怎么可能在自己面前自慰！  
可索林这个橡木脑袋偏偏就在今天不要面子了！  
索林粗鲁地单手把瑟兰迪尔从床上扯起来，把他按床上趴在那里，压住瑟兰迪尔的脑袋，像一只发情的野兽一般狠狠咬了瑟兰迪尔的肩胛，全然不顾瑟兰迪尔吃痛的抗议，他松口，注视自己留下的标记，从签订协约后，索林和瑟兰迪尔对各自的底线做了清晰明了的阐释，索林知道瑟兰迪尔还挺喜欢这样粗暴的方式，只不过不能太过频繁，他们是人不是野兽。  
所以索林会定期在瑟兰迪尔身上留下属于自己的签名，等过了三四天，或者一个周，痕迹消失后，索林会重新在瑟兰迪尔身上留下印记，就像今天这样。  
他不知道冲动的理由，但他现在只想让瑟兰迪尔膝盖打弯，跪下臣服。  
“你知道，射精和排尿用的是同一条路吧？”索林说着，向瑟兰迪尔的甬道内挤入一堆润滑剂，“有那么一个说法，如果精液射干净了，或者受到过度快感刺激的人是会失禁的，我还真不知道它的真实性——今天，我们要试试吗？”  
话音刚落，索林就感觉咬住手指的穴口兴奋地蠕动起来，骚货，他心中骂到，一巴掌拍在瑟兰迪尔挺翘性感的屁股上，向他示意自己要开始了。  
索林的手……上帝的手。瑟兰迪尔如今有如此渎神的想法并不为过，肠道未被充分开发，只容纳了两根手指的肠道满足于索林的入侵，他身体最敏感的一点被搔刮，按压，搓揉，摩擦，快感瞬间溢出骨盆蔓延到四肢百骸，侵占大脑，理智被一波波潮水般的快感赶尽杀绝，不剩一丝一毫苟延残喘，瑟兰迪尔从不知道一个腺体被合适地刺激后会引发如此令人绝望的快感，似乎他身处天堂，一不留神下一秒则跌入地狱，他放声呻吟，大声地说出他已经无法理解含义的淫言秽语，贪婪地摆动屁股，邀请索林不要顾忌，尽情放纵。  
夹在床单和小腹之间受到大力挤压的阴茎已经硬得像一根铁棍，炽热，敏感，与床单的接触让瑟兰迪尔疯狂，他不知道光凭后面高潮了几次，但他明白自己快如索林描述，逐渐被榨干。他探手要去握住前液流得像决堤大坝的性器，半路停下，毅然决然地抓起床单。他不要如此随随便便地射出来，索林答应他要单用手指送他攀上最高峰，他便相信索林，愿意将一切都托付给他，无论是他的霸道，还是刚刚那番期待自己失禁的言论，瑟兰迪尔都欣然接受，因为那是索林所思所想，所需所求。  
瑟兰迪尔，你个受虐狂，你竟然还乐在其中，他对自己说。  
索林一边用手指操干瑟兰迪尔，一边给自己手淫，他兴奋异常，用手指就能使爱人高潮这个事实使他的占有欲和虚荣心水涨船高，他看着橘黄色灯光下瑟兰迪尔颤抖的身体，一股满足油然而生。他能给瑟兰迪尔想要的一切，他现在正在征服瑟兰迪尔就是一个足以使人信服的佐证。那散开的缕缕金发，白皙如凝脂般的肌肤，瘦削骨感的肩膀，浑圆柔软的臀肉，阵阵抽搐试图逃脱却无济于事，对自己敞开门户的修长双腿……  
索林加快双手的速度，瑟兰迪尔先是一个弓身，随后张大嘴巴，眼神空洞失去焦点，没发出一丝声响地屏气，全身肌肉紧张，一阵一阵小痉挛，很明显他又经历了一次狂风暴雨般的高潮，激烈程度超过前面几次；索林也觉得自己的睾丸似乎上提了几分，他紧闭双目，想象自己正在操干瑟兰迪尔饥渴的小穴，这种自慰的场景太过于熟悉，让索林产生了他在自己公寓幻想瑟兰迪尔打飞机的错觉，他小腹收缩，白浊的精液打在瑟兰迪尔臀尖。  
“爱你……爱你……”索林毫无意识地呢喃，就像在每一次自慰过后，都不得不靠这种方式来填补内心空缺一般，直到他视野重新回到身下金发尤物身上。  
他的心一紧。瑟兰迪尔听到了吗？  
万一他听到了，会怎么想？  
恶心？害怕？还是与自己幻想如出一辙，在与自己接吻后，笑着说出“好巧啊我也爱你”？  
索林的脊背发凉。  
“瑟兰迪尔？”他低声问。  
瑟兰迪尔没有回答他。索林检查了一下瑟兰迪尔，他还在高潮的余韵中，对索林刚刚的举动根本就没有印象。  
这是幸运，还是不幸？  
索林突然明白过来，自己还没有准备好在瑟兰迪尔面前承认自己的感觉。  
他太过于在乎瑟兰迪尔，所以才会隐忍。  
他现在和瑟兰迪尔是普通的床伴关系，普通的雇主和雇员关系，他的路还很长。  
瑟兰迪尔似乎从高潮中恢复些许，拉过索林就亲他脸颊，示意他抱住自己，他需要这个移动暖炉进入梦乡。  
索林看着这个慵懒小猫一般的人，平复心情。  
他的路的确很长，但并不是没有希望，不是吗？  
“宝贝，”索林装着胆子说，看瑟兰迪尔并没有反对这个称呼，于是恢复了流氓模样，开口：“你把床单弄得太湿了，我们得去另一张床上睡。”  
-END-

[注1]医学手术和检查时人的一种体位。  
既胸部和膝部贴于床；小腿面贴于床；大腿垂直于床；两腿可稍微分开；腹部于床面间自然形成空间的一种体位。  
适应症：1.肛门、直肠、乙状结肠镜检查及治疗。  
2.矫正胎位不正或子宫后倾。  
3.促进产后子宫复原。  
百度百科地址：http://baike.baidu.com/link?url=Rq-LxIqjfk3H26-HVTwTlRjrSl35-4COfaPllVX2gK7KxPRt2TYAE0yj6A3i5z47Pjq7ebdIddQo2p05-Xfsjq


End file.
